foemfandomcom-20200214-history
Anglovision Song Contest 3
Alban Arena, St Albans |conductor = |director = |presenters = |host = |opening = |interval = |map year = 3 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating counties | col2 = #ffc20e | tag2 = Past participants that did not participate | col3 = #cccccc | tag3 = Counties that had not yet participated |entries = 15 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each county awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Pride" }} The Anglovision Song Contest 3 was the third edition of the Anglovision Song Contest. It was held in the Alban Arena in St Albans. Host city St Albans (Lat. Villa Sancti Albani or Villa Albani) is a city and unparished area in southern Hertfordshire, England, around 19 miles (31 km) north of central London. It forms the main urban area of the City and District of St Albans. It was the first major town on the old Roman road of Watling Street for travellers heading north and became the Roman city of Verulamium. It is a historic market town and is now a dormitory town within the London commuter belt. The St Albans area has a long history of settlement. The Celtic Catuvellauni tribe had a settlement at Prae Hill a mile or so to the west. The Roman city of Verulamium, second-largest town in Roman Britain after Londinium, was built alongside this in the valley of the River Ver a little nearer to the present city centre. St Albans has a thriving cultural life, with regular concerts and theatre productions held at venues including Trestle Arts Base, St Albans Abbey, Maltings Arts Theatre, the Alban Arena, the Abbey Theatre, St Peter's Church and St Saviour's Church, given by numerous organisations including St Albans Bach Choir, St Albans Cathedral Choir, St Albans Abbey Girls' Choir, St Albans Symphony Orchestra, St Albans Chamber Choir, St Albans Chamber Opera, The Company of Ten, St Albans Choral Society, and St Albans Organ Theatre. St Albans is also home to Trestle Theatre Company, who have been creating professional, innovative and inspirational physical storytelling theatre since 1981. Originally known for their work with masks, Trestle collaborates with UK and international artists to unify movement, music and text into a compelling theatrical experience. The Sandpit Theatre is a theatre attached to Sandringham School which hosts a wide variety of plays throughout the year, mainly performances put on by the pupils of Sandringham School. The school also hosts Best Theatre Arts, a part-time theatre school for children aged 4 to 16. The St Albans Museum service runs two museums: Verulamium Museum, which tells the story of everyday life in Roman Britain using objects from the excavations of the important Roman Town; and the Museum of St Albans, which focuses on the history of the town and of Saint Alban. The Watercress nature reserve is by the River Ver and is run by the Watercress Wildlife Association. St Albans experiences an oceanic climate (Köppen climate classification Cfb) similar to almost all of the United Kingdom. Venue Alban Arena (formerly known as St Albans City Hall) is a theatre and music venue in the historic centre of St Albans, UK. It has been the centre of culture in St Albans from the 1970s. Here past concerts of rock bands have been staged, such as Dire Straits in 1978, and Jethro Tull in 2010 . Over the Christmas period of 2004, the pantomime Aladdin was staged with participation Michelle Bass. The December 2005 show was Peter Pan with Leslie Grantham and Dani Harmer, and in 2009 The Little Mermaid with Sarah-Jane Honeywell. In 2007 St Albans Festival with the International Organ Festival took place. Dates * November 8: Submissions open. Staffordshire confirms its début. * November 9: East Sussex, Lincolnshire, Kent and Bedfordshire confirm participation. The first national selection, "A Song for Ella" commenced. The Staffordshire song is changed from "Supreme" to "Bodies". Later, Merseyside also confirms its return. * November 11: Norfolk announces its début. * November 13: Tyne and Wear and announces its return and Hampshire also confirms its participation. * November 14: Suffolk confirms its participation. * November 15: County Durham confirms its début. * November 20: Greater London confirms participation, with the first non-language song in the contest - "Lak Nu Hila" which is sung in Punjabi. Essex later confirms its participation. * November 26: The East Riding of Yorkshire confirms its début while title-holder Hertfordshire confirms its participation and hosting of the competition. * December 19: Recap uploaded to YouTube. * December 29: Voting closed. * December 31: Results were uploaded to YouTube. Results County Durham and Norfolk both did not vote. County Durham was therefore disqualified as it did not provide a good reason for failing to vote, while Norfolk did. Category:Editions